Désirs
by SnowMotion
Summary: Après avoir pris connaissance de l'orientation sexuelle de Luxus - qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais soupçonnée, Natsu découvre que celui-ci l'observe depuis longtemps. N'étant pas indifférent à son charme, il décide d'accepter certaines choses, mais se rend rapidement compte que les désirs de Luxus dépassent largement ce qu'il s'était apprêté à autoriser..


**Titre** : Désirs

**Auteur** : SnowMotion

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Luxus - Natsu.. relation homosexuelle

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. 

* * *

Natsu resta bouche-bée, le regard fixé dans le vide. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Luxus lui avait avoué sans hésitation que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Qui l'aurait cru ? Il était peut-être un peu idiot, mais il comprenait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire : Luxus n'était pas hétérosexuel. Il ne voyait pas les femmes de la manière dont il aurait dû les voir, et il ne les désirait pas comme il aurait dû les désirer. Probablement avait-il toujours été homo. Peut-être que Natsu ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Certainement. Il était réellement choqué. Il ne savait pas quoi en dire, et au moment où il lui avait annoncé, il s'était contenté de tourner le dos et de partir sans pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit d'intelligent.

A l'inverse des pensées perturbées de Natsu, le temps était calme et doux. Chaque rayon de soleil apportait une tendresse magnifique à n'importe quel arbre et à n'importe quelle fleur du parc où il s'était assis depuis des heures. Le vent emportait les cheveux et les chapeaux des passants, soulevant parfois quelques jupes dans un élan d'espièglerie. Toute personne qui n'avait rien à faire reposait à l'ombre des feuilles d'un peuplier, ou, tout au contraire, s'allongeait dans l'herbe fraiche sous la chaleur apaisante. Natsu était l'un d'eux. Il était installé contre la terre meuble, les bras sous la nuque pour soutenir sa tête, l'air distrait, à fixer le ciel et à ressasser les paroles de Luxus sans arrêt. Mais c'était une journée trop belle pour être ruinée par de simples mots.

Natsu se leva brusquement, énervé par ses propres songes. Il toussa de gêne et débarrassa ses vêtements des quelques brins d'herbes qui s'attachaient à lui, préoccupé. Ce regard, ce visage.. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Les yeux de Luxus avaient brillé d'une lueur à la fois sauvage et bestiale. Ses pupilles avaient longtemps fixé celles du Dragon Slayer, et il lui avait semblé, qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait pu être dévoré sans même s'en rendre compte, comme envoûté. Cette expression avait provoqué en lui un torrent d'excitation, et il n'arrivait pas encore à se l'admettre. « Il était plutôt.. érotique. », pensa-t-il, avant de se frapper le front pour chasser ses pensées trop étranges à son goût. Erotique, Luxus ? Impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait penser à lui de cette façon.

C'est en poussant pour la deuxième fois les portes de la guilde qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de plus de temps. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de faire marche-arrière. Il entrevit Luxus, perché à l'étage, respira à fond mais voulut faire demi-tour. Tout était étonnement calme et silencieux. Mirajane, au bar, essuyait inlassablement la vaisselle humide et la rangeait sans parler. Tout le monde était assis et silencieux. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant d'aller jusqu'à Lucy, avachie sur une table. Il sentit le regard de Luxus le suivre, mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il passa une main dans son cou pour détendre ses muscles crispés et baissa les yeux vers son amie.

« **Luce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir la raison de ce soudain changement d'ambiance dans la guilde. »

La constellationniste pointa Luxus du doigt, et Natsu leva son regard vers lui. Tout était comme avant, comme un retour à la case départ. Cet air supérieur qu'il avait récemment quitté était revenu à la charge, sans prévenir. Les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée, il regardait tous les mages de haut et se comportait en véritable despote. Comme avant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi, tout à coup, sans aucune raison.. ? Pourquoi redevenir le tyran qu'il avait abandonné ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« **Il est redevenu exécrable. On a abandonné l'idée de lui parler, et l'atmosphère est maintenant très tendue**, finit-elle par répondre, lasse. »

Natsu leva un sourcil. Jusqu'ici, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Luxus devait vraiment avoir été horrible pour que la guilde soit dans cet état. Il attendit la fin de la journée, avachi comme tous les autres mages. Il s'ennuyait mais ne disait rien. Quand le bâtiment finit par se vider de toutes les personnes, Lucy fit un signe de main à Natsu et fut la dernière à sortir. Il ne restait plus que lui et Luxus. Il resta en place quelques secondes, avant de se lever et de remettre ses vêtements correctement. Puis, il tourna la tête vers le mage de Rang S, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le début de la journée, et qui le fixait de son air impassible.

«** Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui va pas ?** »

Pour seule et unique réponse, Luxus lui fit un signe de main, lui demandant de monter. Natsu soupira, slaloma entre les tables et monta les escaliers menant au premier étage, puis soupira de nouveau. Arrivé en haut, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Luxus et croisa les bras. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, et agacé, il finit par rompre le silence glacial.

« **Et maintenant ?** »

A peine après avoir prononcé ces mots, il sentit une main puissante attraper son poignet et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En quelques secondes, il se retrouvait à califourchon sur Luxus, qui afficha enfin un petit sourire en agrippant ses hanches et en l'attirant à lui. Il avait sa bouche au niveau de son cou, et profita de cette occasion pour y déposer un baiser presque imperceptible, mais il appuya suffisamment ses lèvres sur sa peau pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu possible.

« **Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?** Demanda-t-il, même si son ton mesquin montrait que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. »

Natsu tenta de se défaire de sa prise, en vain. Il sentait deux grandes paumes sur le haut de ses fesses, et chaque frottement de ses cuisses sur celles de son bourreau le faisait frissonner. Il l'avait senti. Le baiser. Tout son cou semblait prendre feu. Tandis que son corps commençait à suer, il appuya ses paumes sur les épaules de Luxus pour s'en écarter. Il oscillait entre une expression confuse et un air excité, ce qui ne manqua pas de doucement faire rire le mage de Rang S, qui avait décidé qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé à la tentation.

« **Arrête**, articula difficilement Natsu, dont le souffle s'accélérait dangereusement. **A quoi tu joues ? J'ai compris, c'est bon ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer.. !** »

Mais Luxus avait déjà prévu ce qui se passerait ensuite, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser Natsu s'enfuir. Pour le lui prouver, il passa une main sous sa cuisse, et, se tournant pour le faire basculer sur le canapé, il posa sa jambe sur son épaule, puis réunit leur deux bassins. Ayant retenu un cri de surprise, Natsu leva finalement les yeux vers le blond, qui attrapait rapidement le bas de son t-shirt et le soulevait pour l'enlever, dévoilant par la suite son torse ciselé. Comprenant enfin ce que son « ami » avait prévu pour la suite, il se débattit, remuant ses jambes, frappant dans celles de Luxus, qui l'emprisonnaient.

« **Ah.. non.. ! Attends ! Je.. Je ne peux pas !** »

Le buste en dehors du sofa, Natsu s'agrippa aux lattes du parquet pour s'enfuir, le bas du corps coincé sous le poids écrasant des muscles saillants de Luxus. Rien n'y faisait, il avait beau lutter, pour le moment sa force n'égalait pas celle du blond. Il se redressa, se rassit, et trouvant enfin une issue pour fuir, il appuya ses deux mains sur le coussin en dessous de lui et fit doucement glisser son bassin et ses jambes entre celles de Luxus, avant de se dégager complètement. Poussant un cri victorieux, il commença à détaler et eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas. Il s'écrasa au sol quand on lui agrippa le pied, et fut soudainement tiré en arrière. Il vit les escaliers de son bonheur s'éloigner et il sentit un corps brûlant se coller au sien. En position dominante, Luxus applatissait Natsu au sol en le recouvrant avec sa propre personne. Soulevant le bassin de la personne qui faisait l'objet de son désir, il finit par l'immobiliser complètement et n'attendit pas pour glisser sa main sous son t-shirt.

« **Oh, allez, je sais que tu aimes ça**, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. »

Incapable de respirer à cause de la pression que Luxus exerçait sur ses poumons, Natsu suffoqua pendant que des mains brûlantes parcouraient son torse. Ecrasé par le poids de son ami, il se sentit défaillir, sa gorge refusant ensuite d'accueillir plus d'air. Il n'eut plus la force de se débattre et il lui sembla qu'il avait soudainement perdu tous ses muscles. Il fut rapidement à court d'oxygène, et un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche, comme pour quémander de l'aide. A ce moment, Luxus se redressa, surpris par l'absence soudaine de réaction de Natsu. Il le retourna brusquement pour le mettre sur le dos et voir son visage, faisant accidentellement frapper l'arrière de sa tête sur le parquet. Le Dragon Slayer poussa un léger juron sous la douleur, puis respira avidement l'air qui s'offrait à lui.

« **J'ai cru que j'allais mourir**, avoua-t-il. »

Luxus, l'air torturé, soudainement tremblant, posa ses mains sur les joues de Natsu, appuyant ensuite son front contre le sien. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes et laissa leur souffle se confondrent, les yeux fermés par le soulagement d'avoir remarqué que Natsu ne respirait plus. Il aurait pu le tuer. Il n'avait rien remarqué.

« **Je suis.. désolé. J'étais tellement pris par l'action que je n'ai pas.. enfin..** »

Mais ces mots confus ne firent qu'énerver Natsu d'avantage. Il serra la mâchoire, puis poussa sur l'épaule droite de Luxus pour le dégager d'au-dessus de lui. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, dissimulant son malaise, et il remit son t-shirt en place avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers. Il s'accrocha à la rampe pour ne pas tomber, encore effrayé. Il se concentra sur chaque marche, doucement, lentement. Quand il arriva enfin en bas, il marmonna d'un ton froid, suffisamment fort pour que Luxus l'entende :

« **Oublie ça. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler.** »

Il traversa le hall de la guilde, des sueurs froides parcourant son dos, et une fois dehors, il ferma la grande porte derrière-lui, avant de complètement s'écrouler sur le sol. Il avait eu peur. Il l'avouait. Luxus n'avait eu aucune difficulté à le maitriser et il était effrayé que cela puisse se reproduire. Tout avait été si vite. Il avait à peine eu le le temps de sentir son corps se presser contre le sol qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus respirer. Il avait apprécié le contact de leur peau, au départ. Mais quand tout avait tourné au vinaigre, il n'avait juste pas pu soutenir le poids de son effroi. Son coeur battait la chamade, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose ou parce qu'il avait incroyablement craint Luxus à ce moment-là.

Luxus se laissa tomber sur le sofa en se traitant d'idiot. Il l'aimait. Il avait été tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin le toucher qu'il avait oublié de le protéger de sa propre personne. Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent ? Il se le demandait, et c'était la seule question qui hantait son esprit. Mais il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Natsu l'éviterait. Il refuserait de lui parler, fuirait son regard, et plus jamais il ne serait en mesure de le toucher ou même de lui adresser la parole. Il l'avait blessé, et il en était conscient. Mais il était trop tard pour réparer cette erreur.

La nuit était passée sans encombres pour Natsu, qui s'attendait à quelque cauchemar où il serait incapable de respirer, ou pire. Mais le soleil perça l'horizon avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser, et la ville de Magnolia se baigna par la suite d'une agréable lumière dorée. Il décida qu'en ce jour précis, il réanimerait la guilde. Et, c'est dans cette optique qu'il quitta sa maison désordonnée, Happy sur les talons. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une chaleur écrasante s'abattit sur lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention, habitué à avoir chaud. Mais quand il pénétra dans la guilde, les quelques mages présents soupiraient, sirotaient doucement leur boisson fraiche et semblaient vidés de toute énergie. Il entrevit Lucy et s'avança jusqu'à elle, alors qu'elle était encore avachie sur la table. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, cette scène se répétait.

« **Allons, qu'est-ce qui se passe, cette fois ?** »

La constellationniste leva à peine les yeux vers lui. Elle glissa la paille de son verre dans sa bouche, et, doucement, elle aspira pour se désaltérer. En un soupir de paresse, elle reposa son verre et reprit son activité favorite de ces derniers jours : ne rien faire.

« **Mais tu vois bien qu'on meurt de tous de chaud, non ? C'est facile pour toi..** »

Natsu tourna les talons, n'étant définitivement pas de cet avis. En aucun cas ça n'était facile pour lui de regarder la guilde se transformer en dortoir, où tout le monde dormait sur les tables, paressait et ignorait le tableau où toutes les quêtes étaient affichées. Mais c'est en levant les yeux vers le premier étage qu'il se rendit compte que Luxus le regardait, encore. Il ravala sa salive, s'élança jusqu'à Lucy, qu'il attrapa par le bras et qu'il souleva de la table.

« **Alors prenons une mission dans un endroit où il fait moins chaud !** Hurla-t-il, assez fort pour faire réagir Macaron, qui somnolait, assis sur sa chaise, la tête en arrière. Mais seulement un léger sursaut obstrua son sommeil de plomb, insuffisant pour le réveiller complètement. »

Il tira alors Lucy jusqu'au panneau des quêtes, où il chercha une mission dans un pays froid. La mage des clés bougonna quelques mots, comme quoi elle avait « envie de retourner à la maison », mais Natsu l'ignora et continua sa recherche. Quand il en apercevit enfin une, la dernière, il s'élança vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose dessus.

« **Ah non. Celle-là, c'est la mienne, tête-à-flammes.** »

Natsu serra les poings et envoya Grey valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, réussissant cette fois à arracher un juron à Macaron, qui hurla qu'il essayait de dormir, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Lucy murmura qu'il « ne faisait pas qu'essayer » et revint finalement à son attitude habituelle. Grey, quant à lui, se débarrassa des débris qui l'empêchaient de se lever et hurla à Natsu d'attendre et de lui rendre sa quête. Mais, sans écouter, ce dernier quitta la guilde avec Lucy et Happy, sous le regard noir de Luxus, qui s'empressa de lancer un « la ferme » au mage de glace pour ne plus entendre ses cris agaçants.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que Natsu et Lucy revinrent de leur mission qui leur avait coûté quelques vêtements déchirés et plusieurs égratignures. C'est sous les cris de Mirajane que Luxus fut alerté, et il se précipita jusqu'à l'endroit où il pouvait voir toute la guilde depuis le premier étage pour regarder l'arrivée de Natsu. En voyant Lucy à ses côtés, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils de nouveau. Ce genre de chose le mettait hors de lui. Natsu n'était certes pas à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa jalousie et son envie oppressante de le posséder, de le tenir entre ses doigts. Alors, contre toute attente, sous le « Oh » de surprise de plusieurs mages, il descendit les escaliers et s'assit au bar, déplaçant un tabouret pour s'installer juste entre la constellationniste et Natsu. Ce dernier s'écarta brusquement avec un léger juron, manquant de s'écraser au sol, appuyant sa main sur le comptoir pour se rattraper. Il se redressa et partit, avant de demander de l'aide à Lisanna pour qu'elle lui passe le bandage dans le dos. Résigné à l'approcher directement, Luxus soupira et constata que sa technique ne marchait absolument pas. Il se pencha sur le bar et, dans un ultime espoir, il attrapa le menton de Mirajane pour l'attirer à lui. Il était sûr que Natsu n'aimait pas Mirajane comme une femme, et il voulait voir s'il pouvait devenir jaloux en voyant son bourreau s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Il attira les lèvres de la mage jusqu'aux siennes, jetant sans arrêts des regards en arrière, espérant une réaction du Dragon Slayer.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Mirajane, sans pour autant essayer de se dégager.  
- **Tais-toi. J'essaie d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.** »

Les yeux de la mage pétillèrent quelques minutes quand elle vit Natsu regarder dans leur direction. Naturellement entremetteuse et soudainement intéressée, elle passa sa main sur la nuque de Luxus pendant que Lucy s'éloignait en bégayant, gênée d'assister à pareille scène. Elle regarda attentivement chaque émotion sur le visage du mage aux cheveux roses et se prit même à sourire quand elle entrevit un tic énervé. Puis, allant jusqu'au bout de la plaisanterie, elle s'approcha malgré le regard réticent de Luxus et déposa un minuscule baiser juste en dessous de ses lèvres, suffisamment proche de la muqueuse inférieure pour créer un malentendu. Il se retint de bouger pour faire durer la tromperie mais finit par se rasseoir, choqué. Elle ne l'avait certes pas embrassé, mais ils avaient été trop proches. Mirajane eut un léger sourire et désigna Natsu du regard, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond et de se pencher à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« **Surtout ne te retourne pas.. ça marche. Tu verrais sa tête !** »

Elle se retint de céder à l'excitation de jouer les cupidons et recula, avant de reprendre son torchon immaculé et d'essuyer un à un les verres lavés, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était jamais passé. Quelques secondes furent suffisantes à Natsu pour qu'il finisse ses bandages et ne monte à l'étage, sous le regard interrogateur de nombreux mages, qui commençaient à partir pour rentrer chez eux, voyant le soleil se coucher. Bientôt, la guilde fut vide, et seul Luxus et Natsu demeurèrent présents. Ce dernier, assit dans le sofa où Luxus l'avait précédemment allongé et embrassé - chose qu'il le fit rougir fortement rien que d'y penser, regarda son ami monter les escaliers et s'arrêter quelques mètres devant lui.

« **J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir**, finit-il par annoncer, la voix légèrement tremblante. »

Luxus arqua un sourcil et un flux d'espérance parcourut ses veines. Natsu se leva, retira sa veste et la laissa tomber à ses pieds, écoutant la respiration désormais sifflante du blond d'une oreille attentive, les yeux fermés. Il finit par les rouvrir, défit sa ceinture et laissa tomber le vêtement au sol. Il retira soigneusement son écharpe qu'il déposa sur un accoudoir sur sofa. Luxus, découvrant les lignes fines du cou de son ami, fut parcouru d'un frisson indescriptible qui l'incita à faire un pas en avant. Ravalant sa salive, il regarda les bras de Natsu s'écarter, et il se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer.

Il le serra fortement contre lui, respirant son odeur, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Quant au Dragon Slayer, il passa timidement une main dans le dos de son bourreau et caressa doucement chaque muscle à travers le tissu qui barrait sa route. Luxus ne se fit pas prier. Il enleva son haut et colla son torse à celui de Natsu, découvrant enfin ce sentiment incroyable de contact, provocant en lui une vague de désir instense. Il agrippa ses hanches et laissa ses doigts parcourir ses formes en poussant de légers soupirs. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou enfin dénudé et y déposa quelques baisers, laissant parfois sa marque, se disant qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, puisqu'il était toujours caché derrière une écharpe épaisse. Mais, plus gourmand qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé paraître, Natsu s'empara des joues de Luxus, et, avec fougue, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour enfin l'embrasser. Le blond resta légèrement stupéfait, mais répondit rapidement à la langue qui essayait de forcer le passage. Ainsi, les deux jumelles entamèrent une danse endiablée. Danse qui se termina quand Natsu manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Luxus attendit que sa toux se calme et le poussa jusqu'au sofa où il s'assit, forcé. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il constata qu'il allait être « en dessous ». Il pouvait clairement le dire face à l'attitude prédatrice de Luxus, qui ne cessait de le regarder avec ses yeux éclairés par une lueur sauvage et dévastatrice. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson quand ladite lueur laissa paraître une excitation profonde. Le menton levé vers le torse transpirant de son ami, Natsu se perdit doucement. Il le vit, essoufflé, et en baissant les yeux vers son bas-ventre, cette simple bosse qui attira son attention provoqua le blanchissement de ses pensées. Luxus le désirait, maintenant, tout de suite. Il sentit son pantalon devenir plus serré rien qu'à cette idée.

Natsu tomba du sofa après s'être cambré au maximum entre les bras puissants de son amant, enivré par toutes ces caresses et ces baisers chastes. Nu et allongé négligemment sur le sol, seul une couverture blanche séparait sa peau légèrement dorée des échardes du sol en bois. Luxus descendit à sa hauteur, se blottissant entre ses deux jambes, lui faisant sentir qu'il le voulait pleinement, au plus vite.

« **Déshabille-toi aussi**, grogna Natsu, mécontent d'être le seul mis à nu au sens propre et au sens figuré.  
- **Ne sois pas pudique.** »

Luxus colla son oreille contre la joue de Natsu suite à ces mots. Ce dernier put sentir le soupir frais qui parcourut alors son cou et se perdit dans son dos en un frisson incroyable. Tremblant sous les muscles bien dessinés de son bourreau, un gémissement de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche quand il sentit une main attraper son sexe avec assurance, sans la moindre hésitation ou un quelconque tremblement. En baissant les yeux vers lui, il fut comme pétrifié. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux mi-clos, le regard embrumé, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux décoiffés et quelques gouttes limpides coulant le long de sa mâchoire : Luxus était vraiment, vraiment trop attirant. Les muscles crispés du bras qui s'attelait à le masturber dégoulinaient d'une sueur étincelante, comme le reste de son corps réchauffé par l'acte. Chaque respiration provoquait en lui un torrent de chaleur incroyable.

« **Déshabille-toi !** Finit-il par ordonner, lassé de le supplier.  
- **Mais pourquoi ?**  
- **Mais parce que je veux te voir aussi !** Hurla-t-il, énervé de plus belle. **Pourquoi je suis le seul totalement à poil ?! Montre-moi le tien aussi !** »

A peine son regard eut-il croisé celui de Luxus qu'il comprit son erreur. Son boxer fut retiré à la vitesse de l'éclair - littéralement - et, collant leur deux bassins, il fit frémir son partenaire de bonheur. Un rictus arrogant au coin des lèvres, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui demander, dans un chuchotement :

« **Tu voulais _le_ voir ?** »

Natsu gémit, et le sourire de Luxus s'élargit en le sentant grossir entre ses doigts. Alors, soudainement, de sa seule main libre, il introduit un doigt dans son entrée encore serrée. Crispé au maximum, le Dragon Slayer ne put que passer ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocher à sa peau marbrée, y laissant quelques marques rouges.

« **A-Attends..** »

Mais il avait déjà assez attendu. Glissant un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur, le membre frémissant de Natsu entre les mains, il poussa un râle de contentement en se rendant finalement compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il était en train de préparer Natsu pour le faire. Tout se passait exactement comme dans ses rêves, en mille fois mieux. Il pouvait vraiment le sentir, cette fois. Il pouvait l'embrasser pour de vrai, le faire jouir et sentir son corps chauffer sous le sien. Comparé à cette situation, ses rêves n'étaient rien que de plats fantasmes.

Quand il toucha un point sensible à l'intérieur de lui, Natsu se cambra et s'agrippa à ses cheveux, serrant ses genoux contre ses hanches, complètement aux anges. Luxus put clairement comprendre qu'il n'était plus capable de penser convenablement et de réagir sans sentir ses doigts autour de son sexe. C'était tout à fait normal.

« **C'est bon, juste ici ?**  
- **Ou... ouais**, admit-il, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux plissés et les orteils crispés pour retenir un orgasme. **T'arrête pas maintenant !** »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Accélérant le va-et-vient qu'il exerçait sur le membre tremblant de Natsu depuis quelques minutes déjà, il introduisit un troisième doigt par l'anneau de chair et continua son activité avec un calme incroyable. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir pris le temps de le préparer. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà pris sur le sol, sans penser aux échardes, sans même le préparer et sans lui demander son avis. Presque comme un viol. Mais là, après ce qui s'était passé la fois dernière, il n'en avait bizarrement plus envie. Il ne voulait pas se faire repousser comme la dernière fois.

Natsu s'installa sur le ventre quand il s'estima prêt lui-même, trop excité pour attendre plus que ça. Sans demander d'avis à qui que ce soit, il se tourna légèrement vers Luxus en pivotant la tête et leva lentement son bassin pour attirer son attention à l'endroit qui le démangeait.

« **Mets-le.** »

Luxus manqua de s'étouffer devant la position aguichante et le ton sensuel de Natsu. Sans compter ce qu'il venait de lui demander de faire.

« **M-Maintenant ?** Demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
- **Maintenant.** »

En ravalant sa salive, il remit Natsu sur le dos et l'empêcha de se remettre comme il l'avait prévu, malgré ses nombreuses protestations.

« **Reste comme ça ! Je veux voir ton visage !** Cria-t-il, assez fort pour faire résonner ses paroles dans la guilde vide. »

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, et les joues légèrement rosies, il détourna le regard en lui lançant un rapide « j'ai compris ». Alors, plaçant le bout de son sexe devant l'entrée palpitante de Natsu, il s'enfonça doucement à l'intérieur de lui dans un râle satisfait et sensuel. Ce simple gémissement provoqua en Natsu un sentiment d'excitation phénoménal qui contracta tous ses muscles brusquement. Jamais il n'avait entendu un pareil son. Luxus sembla surpris en sentant la chair de son amant se serrer autour de lui. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha sur lui et le regarda se redresser pour voir l'endroit où ils étaient étroitement liés.

« **C'est.. Tout est dedans ?**  
- **Si nos hanches sont collées comme ça, c'est forcément parce que tout est dedans**, affirma Luxus, pouffant de rire devant l'expression ahurie de Natsu. »

Cette simple phrase déclencha ce sourire - adorable - que Natsu arborait régulièrement. Agrippant le drap entre ses doigts, Luxus frémit et souffla un « je vais bouger », avant de se retirer doucement, sans prévenir. Arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son amant, il sentit ses jambes se croiser dans son dos pour lui montrer son approbation, et continua sa besogne. Il était certainement au Paradis. Il avait dû mourir entre temps, et maintenant, il vivait un rêve éveillé.

Finalement, le blond et son amant avaient fini par jouir. Natsu avait craqué avant lui mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir un deuxième orgasme, prit par le rythme des hanches de Luxus et de ses coups de reins puissants. Epuisés, ils avaient fini par rester collés l'un à l'autre, suant et haletant. Le Dragon Slayer, complètement vidé de ses forces, se tira jusqu'au canapé où il appuya son dos endolori. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Luxus pour se glisser une nouvelle fois entre ses deux jambes et l'embrasser tendrement sur tout le visage.

« **Non, non. Je suis fatigué. On va pas faire ça jusqu'au matin, Luxus.** »

Dans un grognement mécontent, Luxus se leva et se rendit jusqu'aux douches, dans lesquelles il passa plusieurs longues minutes, avant de sortir et de laisser Natsu prendre sa place.

.xx.

Natsu fut violemment poussé à l'intérieur de sa maison en désordre par deux bras forts. Brutalement plaqué contre le mur alors qu'il n'avait même pas enlevé sa veste, il sentit une langue pénétrer sa bouche et jouer avec la sienne, pourtant réticente. Luxus, la respiration hachée par l'excitation, passa alors une main brûlante sous son t-shirt, qu'il s'empressa de soulever jusqu'à ses épaules et qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche pour le maintenir en place. En se baissant sur le torse couvert de marques, il en déposa quelques autres, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches, remontant parfois jusqu'aux omoplates, créant un frisson incroyable dans tout le corps du Dragon Slayer.

Mais une soudaine pression sur l'épaule le força à reculer. Il leva des yeux incrédules vers Natsu, qui, le regard embué, remettait son t-shirt en place et lui tournait le dos.

« **Pas aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur**, marmonna-t-il en posant son manteau sur une chaise.  
- **Mais..**  
-** On n'a pas arrêté de le faire depuis qu'on est ensemble !** Coupa-t-il soudainement. **Avant-hier on l'a fait sept fois, hier quatre et depuis ce matin on l'a déjà fait deux fois ! Je suis pas un jouet, Luxus ! Tu ne peux pas m'utiliser quand ça te chante !** »

Luxus baissa doucement les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Certes, ça l'épuisait aussi, mais il avait toujours envie d'être près de lui. Quand il n'était pas là, il ressentait toujours ce sentiment d'oppression et d'inquiétude, comme si quelque chose d'incroyable pouvait lui arriver tandis qu'il n'était pas là pour l'aider. Ce genre de chose s'était déjà passé à plusieurs reprises, et il n'avait rien pu faire à part observer. Il ne voulait plus se contenter d'être spectateur. Il ne voulait plus être impuissant.

Natsu tourna sa tête vers lui en soupirant, le voyant réfléchir. On le traitait peut-être souvent d'idiot, mais sur ce point-là, il battait complètement ce crétin de Luxus.

« **Il existe d'autres moyens de rester près de moi, et ça ne passe pas forcément par le sexe, tu sais**, finit-il par déglutir, même si c'était dur pour lui de dire une chose pareille. »

Luxus leva des yeux remplis d'espoir vers lui. Il retint un léger rire devant cette expression légèrement enfantine et s'avança doucement vers lui, avant d'ouvrir les bras et de l'enlacer étroitement. Le blond n'osa pas bouger, tétanisé. Ce simple geste d'affection bouleversa tout son être et il se mit brusquement à rougir. Quand Natsu tenta de regarder son visage, il plaqua sa tête contre son épaule pour l'empêcher de le regarder et le serra de plus belle contre lui, manquant presque de l'étouffer. Aggripé à son t-shirt, le Dragon Slayer fut doucement bercé par sa respiration et suivit consciencieusement chaque battement de coeur de son amant. Il avait probablement compris.

Ainsi, la soirée passa et Natsu fut couvert de baisers et envahi de câlins pendant des heures. C'était comme si Luxus venait de découvrir les joies de l'affection.

« **Hey, Luxus.. je ne suis pas un jouet, oui, mais je ne suis pas un chien non plus. Tu n'es pas obligé de me caresser comme ça.** »

Luxus, un léger sourire aux lèvres, déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de Natsu et ferma doucement les yeux. Tout était enfin réglé. Il pouvait désormais lui montrer à quel point il l'avait aimé pendant toutes ces années, et l'aimer encore plus pour celles à venir.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur** : Bienvenue et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS. Les reviews sont fortement, fortement, _forteeeement _appréciées.. ^^

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ~_

_SnowMotion._


End file.
